Argus Hakan: Turnabout Speeding
by Adrenaline Hack
Summary: Argus has now been arrested for speeding, will he escape the law?


Argus Hakan, Ace Hexepta

The Case of Speeding

Argus Hakan woke up in his bed, he forgot he had to be at work extra early in the morning so he decided to use the car to get there on time, but it was very early so he drove very fast

Unfortunately, he was caught in his little act of crime as Detective Camille stopped and got him out of the car

"What what what, don't tell me they changed the roads again" said Hakan

"Not at all, what you've done is SPED!" shouted Camille because the sign said the speed limit was 30 miles per hour and he was going at 50 and Camille gave him a speeding ticket

"No, I refuse, I will fight against this in court!" shouted Hakan

TOMORROW, AT THE TRIAL:

Hakan entered the courtroom of justice

"You have a lot of dick to go up against me in such an obvious case, Mr Hakan" said Adrianna Lockheart "But I will win, sorry"

"I beat Payne the other day, I'll beat you too!" shouted Hakan

"Thats nice but let us begin" said the judge "State your case"

"Hakan was speeding on the road, we have a witness to prove it" said Adrianna, calling her witness

"Hi" said Camille

~Testimony

"I arrested Hakan for speeding"

"Hold it!" shouted Hakan "How fast was I going."

"You were going at 50 miles per hour, that's 20 miles over the speed limit so it's only fair that you have to pay $20 for the lives you could have endangered"

"I refuse!" shouted Hakan

"Well you won't refuse when you hear the testimony of my witness!" laughed Adrianne evilly, calling the witness

The witness came in, he was wearing a security uniform

"I am Cam Rah, I work for the city security, I look over the security cameras all over the city, its very boring."

~Testimony

"I was at work again looking at the cameras."

"There is one camera at the start of the road where Hakan entered it, and one at the end where he would have left"

"He was speeding so I immediately called Detective Camille to get him arrested"

"Hold It" shouted Hakan "How did he get there so fast"

"He was in the area at the time, here look at the footage yourself to prove it"

Hakan looked at the footage, Hakan was hanging around at the end of the road and someone was leaving

"Noone can be responsible for any bullshit" said Rah

"Objection!" shouted Hakan "What about the guy who you see leave"

"Fine" said Adrianna "We'll hear his testimony and you're dead"

The guy came in

"Name" said Judge

"Upton O'Goode, professional thief" said O'Goode

"Damn right you're a thief, where'd you steal that name from?" said Hakan "Anyway testify"

~Testimony

"I did not do anything"

"Objection!" shouted Hakan "You just said you're a professional thief!"

"So?" said O'Goode

"Here's my theory, it's based on my last case, I think you stole a speeding sign from that road and replaced it with one from another road!"

"But those signs are big and there werent any other signs found on the road" said Camille

"Yeah, if I stole any signs the camera would have seen me walk away with it!" said O'Goode

"NOOOOO!" shouted Hakan, falling his face on the desk that had the sign on it in defeat "Wait what's that smell?" he thought when he realized there was a paint smell coming from the sign

"I declare Mr Argus Hakan..." said Judge

"Objection!" shouted Hakan "I've figured it all out! You didn't find another sign on the road and Rah didn't see the guy leave with a sign because no sign was stolen that day! The truth of the incident is that Upton O'Goode brought white paint onto the crime scene, he went to the speed sign and painted over it to change the sped limit to 30"

"What was the original speed limit then Hakan" asked Lockheart

"Obviously, it was 80! He painted over the two things on the left side of the number to make it look like it said 30, and since I go that way to work every day, I would be going very fast as I know the speed limit, and we can prove my theory is true by removing the paint from the sign, which I know because it smells like paint!"

The forensics removed the paint and yes the real speed limit was 80

"Now as Detective Camille told us I was going at 50 miles per hour which is 30 less than the limit so I can't be guilty" said Hakan

"Objection!" shouted Goode "You have no proof it was me!"

"Objection!" shouted Camille "I didn't think this was important at first but when I saw you leave you had a paintbrush with white paint on your belt"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Goode "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, HAKAN!"

"Wow that was weird" said Judge "Okay Hakan is Not Guilty!"

"Yay!" shouted Hakan

The End


End file.
